Memories
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Day one of Flinx Week! Prompt: Memories.


**Hey guys! Sorry I have been very busy, but I have not forgotten about you guys! I swear! And C is for Concerned is in the works I promise! BUT: I made a Flinx week on tumblr (which you can go to** **here** **I hope. Or if not, the blog name is flinxweeks or somethings like that) so for this week I will be just posting the prompt stuff. Then hopefully after, I will post a finished C is for Concerned. Now that that's out of the way, I don't have time for reviews, but I wanted to make a comment about the stories I first made. In particular, one called "I care I promise." I made these like stories like two years ago, when I had just started writing. So a lot of them are really stupid things I would never write now. Like the one I mentioned, it has to do with some depressing things like cutting. And if you read through it you can probably tell that I was just going for sad and not anything else, so it wasn't very thought through. So please ignore those stories. They are embarrassing.**

 **Now, onto the story! Day One: Memories!**

They had so many memories together. Which didn't say much, most couples did. But both Jinx and Kid Flash both felt like their memories were... different from others. Probably because most of their memories had something to do with them fighting a monster together or other such things. But there were also the memories that made them like other couples. The smaller ones that stayed in their minds when all the other bigger memories were forgotten or not thought about anymore...

:.:

Like the times they just sat together and watched TV. Or rather, Wally watched TV. Jinx usually read or something else. TV wasn't really her thing. But just in those moments when they sat together in silence, close together. It held something more precious than sharing a victory hug or kiss after defeating some villain or monster. Those moments were indeed precious, don't get them wrong, but sometimes just sitting together and doing nothing, just being in the presence of each other was enough to make long lasting memories.

:.:

Or like their dates. Not their very first dates really, but the ones that came later. The ones that came when they had been dating for quite awhile. It didn't matter how exciting or fancy or not fancy it was, they were always special. They knew each other so well, but still after each one it seemed like they always learned something about the other that they hadn't know before. And it was wonderful, taking in all those things to memory.

:.:

Or even the small things in bad memories. Like the pain they felt in their hearts when one was injured. How they felt a sort of heavy weight on their chest until they were sure the other was alright. Although Jinx usually didn't admit she felt so panicked(Although Kid Flash usually did), but Kid Flash could just tell from her eyes and her body language. Or like when they ran away from something. Usually on most occasions, Kid Flash would carry her. But there were times when he was out of energy, so they ran, normal speed together. They could both hear whatever it is was coming after them, and they would glance over at each other. And in that glance was the memory that they would remember forever. In that small glance they could exchange all they were feeling, and what they wanted to say but couldn't. They would both always remember the way the other looked at them. With panic and fear. But silently they would tell each other 'I love you, please be careful'

:.:

So in the end, the small memories were the ones they remembered. The ones that they talked about in their old age. The ones that would make them smile and remember when they were younger. There were still many big memories that they would love and cherish forever, but deep down those small memories were the ones that they would remember forever.

 **I'm sorry I know this probably isn't that good. I am very rushed. I have been moving to a new house, my brother has been really, really sick, and i'm taking a summer class. So much. But i'll try and write a story for every prompt.**


End file.
